


Seventh Doctor Drabbles

by Quipxotic



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Audio 01.01: The Eleven, Audio 012: The Fires of Vulcan, Audio 036: The Rapture, Audio 045: Project: Lazarus, Audio 058: The Harvest, Audio 06.03: Washington Burns, Audio 067: Dreamtime, Audio 07.03: Project: Nirvana, Audio 074: Live 34, Audio 096: Valhalla, Audio 112: Kingdom of Silver, Audio 120: The Magic Mousetrap, Audio 141: Lurkers at Sunlight's Edge, Audio 149: Robophobia, Audio 203: Terror of the Sontarans, Audio 226: Shadow Planet / World Apart, Audio 229: The Silurian Candidate, Audio 7: Shockwave, Audio Series: Destiny of the Doctor, Audio: Twilight's End, Body Horror, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gap Filler, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Prompt Fic, Serial: s146 Delta and the Bannermen, Serial: s147 Dragonfire, Serial: s150 Silver Nemesis, Serial: s152 Battlefield, Spoilers, The Forge (Doctor Who), Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about the Seventh Doctor and his companions.  All drabbles are 100 words by AO3's count and were written out of order and then reorganized chronologically according to the Doctor's timeline. While most drabbles are gap fillers for existing stories, some are non-canon, standalone, or related stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tight Squeeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor during “Terror of the Sontarans ”

Sontarans. SONTARANS!

The Doctor looked frantically for somewhere to hide in facility’s computer hub, but there were few options. Finally he settled on the uniform lockers. “It’ll be a tight squeeze,” he muttered, trying to fold himself into one of them. “But, could be worse, at least this isn’t one of my taller incarnations.” Bending his knees to his chest, he slipped his umbrella in diagonally, and pulled the door shut.

“Oh! My hat,” he cried, suddenly realizing he wasn’t wearing it. Opening the locker briefly, he pulled it inside, only just closing the door as the Sontarans walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The differences between the Doctor who traveled with Melanie and the Doctor who traveled with Ace is so interesting. Sylvester McCoy does a great job in this audio recapturing the tone of the earlier version.


	2. Danger in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor and Anvil Jackson during “Terror of the Sontarans”

“You don’t have to do this, Jackson.” The Doctor stumbled as he was dragged up the staircase. “Mel is still somewhere in the building, as are your friends.”

“Wouldn’t go so far as to call them friends, Butler.” Jackson tightened his grip on the Doctors arm. With his other hand, he brandished the lasercutter he’d killed Gyte with. “More like fellow lab rats. If they have any sense, they’ll find their own way out. But that’s not my problem-“

“It’s a problem for all of us. There’s something here, something that drives everyone mad! Why won’t you listen to me?”


	3. Last Man Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor, Ketch, and Melanie Bush after “Terror of the Sontarans”

“Where can we drop you, Mr. Ketch?”

“Anywhere a slow death means a bad night on stage,” the contortionist looked wide-eyed around the TARDIS console room, “rather than the Sontarans’ less than tender attentions.” 

“Your wish is my command!”

“I’m sorry,” Mel said, touching Ketch’s shoulder. “I wish we could’ve helped the others.”

“Thank you, Ms. Melanie. I suspect Tethneka and Stettimer were past knowing what was happening, but poor Mr. Jackson...” He sighed, “The man’s ego was legendary. Still, I’ll miss him.”

“Perhaps part of him will live on?” The Doctor glanced at the planet below. “You never know.”


	4. Shopping in Pompeii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie Bush and Aglae during “The Fires of Vulcan”

“Listen to me, rattling on.” Mel smiled apologetically. “Sorry to monopolize the conversation, Aglae.”

“Your words are strange and I do not understand most of them,” the slave smiled back, “but I enjoy your company.”

“I’m glad.” Melanie looked around the city market. “Now, where to first?”

“Your master said you needed new clothes-“

“The Doctor isn’t my master, but yes, anything to help me blend in.”

“A stole, palla, and a pair of sandals.” Aglea linked her arm with Mel’s. “I know just the place.”

Unnoticed by either woman, a young, well-dressed man followed them from a discrete distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [earlier drabbles based on this audio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504067/chapters/32199978), visit the Fifth Doctor Drabbles.


	5. An Invitation to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel, Popidius Celsinus, and the Seventh Doctor during “The Fires of Vulcan”

The Doctor was still sitting in Valeria’s inn, staring gloomily at Vesuvius when they found him. 

“Doctor?” Mel eyed him disapprovingly. “You can’t sit around here all day.”

“Why not?” he grumbled. “With the TARDIS lost-“

“About that,” she interrupted, “this is Popidius Celsinus. He’s an important official in Pompeii and he’s asked us to dinner.”

“It would be my pleasure.” The young man bowed. “Lady Melanie believes that I may be of service to you.”

“Does she indeed?” The Doctor studied his companion suspiciously. “Far be it from me to turn down an offer of hospitality. Lead on, Celsinus!”


	6. Endless Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel and Aglae during “The Fires of Vulcan”

Melanie glanced outside the tomb. “I don’t see anyone out there, but we’d better stay here for a while just to make sure.”

“What have I done?” Aglae held her head in her hands. “Helping you escape imprisonment, attacking a centurion, running away from my mistress? Only death awaits me!”

“It’s not your fault.” Mel sat down and put an arm around her friend. “If I hadn’t agreed to have dinner with Celsinus, if the Doctor and I had never gone to Eumachia’s house, or better yet, if I hadn’t asked to explore Pompeii, none of this would have happened.”


	7. The Lost Will Be Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel and the Seventh Doctor during “The Fires of Vulcan”

Melanie coughed loudly. “The ash, it’s so thick I’m not sure I can keep going. Can’t we rest a moment?”

“Keep walking.” The Doctor gripped her wrist with one hand and held the lantern up with the other as he peered through the gloom. “We’re nearly there.” Moments later, he dropped the lamp and pushed a tomb door open. “In, quickly!”

Stumbling inside, Mel breathed shakily. “Not a moment too soon. Is it here?”

The lamp had gone out, so the Doctor relit it. Shining the light around the room, he smile. “There she is - the TARDIS, safe and sound!”


	8. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel and the Seventh Doctor after “The Fires of Vulcan”

“Will this work?” Melanie asked.

“Absolutely. Just follow my lead.” Striding forward, the Doctor lifted his hat in a brief salute. “Good evening! I’m the Doctor, here to see the artifact recently unearthed in Pompeii.” 

The UNIT soldier studied him. “I’ll need to see some credentials, sir.”

“Your brigadier has them already. Besides,” he smiled, “weren’t you expecting me?”

“We heard you were in England.” The soldier pulled out a walkie-talkie. “Just a moment, sir.”

As soon as his back was turned, the Doctor unlocked the door with his sonic screwdriver. “And we’re in! Did you miss us, Old Girl?”


	9. Before the Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel and Delta during “Delta and the Bannermen.”

Mel watched her roommate warily. “Aren’t you coming to the dance?” she asked, not really expecting a response.

“I’d like to.” Delta glanced nervously over her shoulder. “I’ve met someone here. Someone…kind.”

“That young mechanic?” Mel smiled. “I saw you two eating lunch together.”

“His name is Billy.” 

“Well, he’s sure to be a the dance too, so why not join me?”

“I’ve nothing to wear that is appropriate to this time period.”

“Not to worry!” Mel reached into her suitcase and pulled out a polka dot covered dress. “This should do. Go ahead, try it on - I insist.”


	10. The Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Mel during “Dragonfire”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Ace couldn’t help laughing quietly to herself.

Mel frowned at her. “What are you giggling about?” she whispered.

“Come on Doughnut, didn’t you notice what the Dragonfire crystals look like?” She elbowed her friend. “I’d bet anything that whoever designed that dragon was a bloke. Freudian, that is.”

Mel stared at the crystals in the middle of the Starlight drive. Finally she saw what Ace meant. “Really? We’re being kidnapped by a murderous criminal and that’s where your mind goes?”

Ace shrugged. “It’s not my fault that they look like a spiky, glowing dildo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean really BBC...


	11. In Search of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor and Ace before “Silver Nemesis”

“Where now?” the Doctor asked. “There’s Cerberin - lovely place if you observe it from orbit, the planet itself can be deadly. Or there’s the Garazone System. There’s a wonderful market on-“

“Earth,” Ace replied, searching through her backpack.

“Earth?” He wrinkled his nose. “Why? Are you leaving? I mean, you can…but so soon?”

“Don’t get your knickers in a bunch, Professor!” Ace pulled out a cassette tape. “Earth. England, 23rd of November, 1988. The Courtney Pine concert!” She smiled wistfully. “I’ve always been a fan, but I’ve never heard him play live.”

“Ah! I’ll see what I can do.”


	12. One Woman Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor and Ace during “Silver Nemesis”

“You understand what I need you to do?”

“Buy you some time?” Ace tucked the bag of gold coins and the slingshot into the pocket of her jacket. “Sure, I can do that.”

The Doctor nodded as he set the controls back to England, 1988. “And be careful, Ace. The Cybermen-“

“Won’t stand a chance once I’m done with them!” She grinned at his look of consternation. “I’ll be careful, Professor. Or as careful as I can be, given that I’ll have to be a one woman army.”

“I’ll be as quick as I can. Nemesis must complete her mission.”


	13. Looking the Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace during “Washington Burns”

Ace stepped through the time portal, out of the ruins of 22nd century Washington, DC, and into the same city in 1814. 

It was a hot July day and the streets were empty.

“Guess I should try blending in.” She peeked through the window of a nearby home before tentatively opening the door. “Hello? I’m not here to rob you, just borrowing some gear.” Hearing no reply, Ace ran to the wardrobe, stowed her leather jacket and other clothes in a satchel, and pulled on a white shirt, brown trousers, and brown waistcoat. “It’s not Vivienne Westwood, but it’ll do.”


	14. CEREBRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace during “Washington Burns”

Washington was on edge now the British were on their way, so joining the militia wasn’t difficult. Tracking down the book CEREBRA had fled into was another story. Ace finally identified it as a copy of _Robinson Crusoe_ owned by Albert Gallatin, a close associate of President Madison. Gallatin was an avid reader, meaning every book he’d read could be infected. 

“This feels so wrong,” Ace muttered, adding a beautifully bound copy of _Don Quixote_ to the flames. As the pages crinkled and blackened, the sentient virus inside screamed. Ace cringed but continued piling book after book on the pyre.


	15. Establishing Credentials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier Winifred Bambera and Ancelyn during “Battlefield”

Putting her knee into Ancelyn’s back, she twisted his arm behind him. “Had enough?”

“Lady, lady, I yield!”

“Call me that again and I’ll thump you harder. I’m Brigadier Winifred Bambera.”

“A military title, yes? You are clearly a mighty warrior.”

“Better.” She flipped him over and got out her handcuffs. “Give me your hand.”

“Lady,” he caught her eye and corrected himself, “Brigadier, this is most sudden and forward. Do all warrior women in your land marry the men they best?”

“In your dreams.” She secured the handcuffs around his wrists and pulled him to his feet. “Now move!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time watching "Battlefield" - Ancelyn and Brigadier Winifred Bambera were definitely two of the highlights.


	16. When the Lights Go Out in Carbury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier Winifred Bambera, Peter Warmsly, Ace, the Seventh Doctor, Ancelyn, and Patrick Rowlinson during “Battlefield”

The lights went out and everyone screamed.

Bambera recovered first. “Anyone have a torch or something?”

After a bit of fumbling, Warmsly switched on a small penlight.

“Doctor?” Ace knelt beside him. “You okay?”

“No,” he groaned. “Morgaine has entered our dimension.”

Ancelyn struggled to his side. “Dire news indeed, Merlin.”

“One problem at a time.” Bambera turned to Rowlinson. “Is there a fusebox? Good, try that. Then I suggest you all go to bed.”

“You think we’ll be able to sleep after this?”

“She’s right.” The Doctor stood shakily. “I have a feeling tomorrow will be a busy day.”


	17. Keeping Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier Winifred Bambera, the Seventh Doctor, and Ancelyn during “Battlefield”

The lights came back on just as Bambera reentered the hotel. “All clear out there. No sign of those armored freaks we saw before.”

“They’ll be back.” The Doctor leaned on the handle of his umbrella and frowned. “Although hopefully not tonight.” 

Bambera settled herself on a chair. “I’ll stay up to watch, just in case.”

“I will stay as well,” Ancelyn sat behind her on the sofa, “to help guard the safety of this house and all who sleep within it.”

“You’ll stay because you’re my prisoner and I want to keep an eye on you.”

“…As you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, I could go on endlessly with these two.


	18. Being Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li Shou Yuing and Ace during “Battlefield”

The knock drew Ace out of her reverie. “Come in, Professor.”

“It’s me, actually.” Shou Yuing peeked around the door. “Can I come in?”

“Sure, I was just working on-“

“Are these explosives?” Shou Yuing took the small silver canister from her with a look of excitement. 

“Just something I cooked up. Never hurts to be prepared.”

“But prepared for what? What’s going on?”

“Near as I can tell, the Dungeons and Dragons rejects are invaders from another reality, led by that Mordred bloke and his mum.”

“What do they want?”

“I’m not sure even the Doctor knows that yet.”


	19. Enter the Brigadier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shou Yuing and Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart during “Battlefield”

“You’re not leaving me behind!” Shou Yuing hopped in and closed the door just as the car sped off. “Who are you?” 

“Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart of UNIT,” he replied, keeping his eyes on the road. “I apologize for commandeering your car, but I need to find a chap called the Doctor. The fate of the world could depend on it…it usually does.” 

“The Doctor? Ace’s Doctor?”

“Ace? Who’s he?”

Shou Yuing frowned at him. “ _She_ and the Doctor arrived together.”

“And where are they now?”

“Ace said they were visiting the archeological dig. Take a right turn here-“


	20. A Familiar Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Brigadier Bambera, Ace, and Shou Yuing during “Battlefield”

The Brigadier strode into the archeological dig, followed closely by Shou Yuing. “Brigadier Bambera, I presume,” he said, addressing the woman in military fatigues. “Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. I understand the Doctor is here?”

“He’s down there,” a waterlogged girl in a leather jacket pointed urgently at the lake, “in a spaceship.”

“Of course he is,” the Brigadier sighed, “and in danger too, most likely.”

“Yeah.” She blinked in surprise at him. “There was this green worm thing-“

“Thank you, I can imagine. Right, give me a moment and I’ll have him topside again.” Without another word, he disappeared into the tunnel.


	21. Greyhound and Seabird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Brigadier Winifred Bambera, and Ancelyn during “Battlefield”

“Greyhound One to Seabird - over!”

Bambera picked up the communicator one-handed as she drove. “Receiving you Greyhound. Over.”

Lethbridge-Stewart’s voice was barely audible over the static. “We just had a spot of bother. Two knights shot at us with laser pistols. Over.”

“Mordred’s men,” Ancelyn said, “attacking those they think carry Excalibur.”

“Anyone hurt, Greyhound? Over.”

“No, but this vehicle’s windows have seen better days.” He paused. “They may try ambushing you as well. Over.”

“We should prepare.” Ancelyn searched the car’s interior. “Does this conveyance carry weaponry?” 

“Relax.” Bambera patted the gun beside her. “This is all we need.”


	22. A Knight and His Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancelyn, Ace, Mordred, and Brigadier Winifred Bambera during “Battlefield”

“PS,” Ace continued reading, “Morgaine has just seized control of the nuclear missile.”

Ancelyn didn’t wait to hear more. Feeling a sense of impending doom, he sprinted out of Arthur’s tomb and through the tunnel to the surface. He retraced their earlier journey and soon found what remained of the two armies.

“Where are you, my lady?” he muttered, scanning the scene. “If any harm has come to you-“ Ancelyn spotted Mordred exit the largest of the stranded vehicles. Over his shoulder he carried a limp Brigadier Bambera.

“Dead?” Ancelyn gripped his sword. “Then I swear she will be avenged!”


	23. The Choice to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor and Ancelyn after “Battlefield”

“What ho, Merlin?” Ancelyn wiped his face as he entered the kitchen. “The Brigadier is a harsh task-master-“

“He always was-“

“But he has shown me many useful implements such as a device called a WeedWacker.”

“You’ll have much to learn if you stay in this dimension.”

“Doubtless I have little choice.”

The Doctor stopped cutting vegetables. “But you do. I can take you home,” his eyes twinkled, “if that’s your wish.”

“Stop jesting with me, Merlin, you know I will not leave.”

“Ah, the spectacular Winifred Bambera.”

“Spectacular indeed. In what other dimension could I find such a woman?”


	24. Pondering the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 12, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Instrument

“Okay Professor?” The Doctor stared straight ahead and didn’t acknowledge Ace, but she persisted. “Hello? Earth to Gallifrey? You gonna to fill me in on what you’re planning or you gonna keep me in the dark, as always?”

“Hush Ace,” he said at last. “I’m thinking.”

“You usually are. What about?”

“Spoons.”

“What?”

“Spoons! They’re so very useful.” He took two out of his pocket. “You can eat ice cream and soup with them or,” he slapped the spoons together on his knee and elbows, “you can make music!”

“So?”

“ _So_...sometimes simple things can be used in unexpected ways.” 


	25. The Cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor before “Shockwave” (Destiny of the Doctor)

The Doctor was humming happily to himself until the voice screamed into his mind. It sounded young, male, and emphatic. 

“Doctor! Find the Voice of Stone. The fate of the universe depends on it!” 

Once he could think clearly again, the Doctor hurried to the TARDIS databank. A quick search pointed him to Tarsus Six and a small box with a question mark on its side. He recognized the Time Lord hypercube instantly. 

Getting access was problematic, as its location was unknown for centuries. The only place he was sure it would be was at the end of the world.


	26. Helping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace during “Shockwave” (Destiny of the Doctor)

Ace smiled at the child with confidence she didn’t feel. “Do you remember what your mum was wearing? No? It’s okay, we’ll find her.” She took the girl’s hand and led her through the spaceship, stopping periodically to ask other passengers if they knew her. 

“KayEight!” A woman ran toward them and swept the girl into her arms. “Thank you,” the mother whispered, “one moment she was there and then-“

“Easy to get lost in this lot,” Ace said, gesturing at the crowd of refugees. Peering through the observation window, she wondered how long they had before the sun exploded.


	27. Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy “Ace” McShane during “The Rapture”

She could’ve had a different life.

McShane tried to imagine growing up knowing she had a brother. Someone to look after and talk to who might’ve understood what she was going through. And her father! Sure, maybe he’d have disappointed her; but the man who wrote that letter and never gave up on finding her, at least he cared. 

The sun was just peeking over the horizon. She’d been sitting on the beach, watching the waves and thinking all night. McShane felt bad about yelling at Liam now, but it was too late for regrets. 

She’d messed everything up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McShane family angst!


	28. The McShanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam McShane and the Seventh Doctor during “The Rapture”

He stared at the bottles behind the bar, wishing he drank.

“It’s Liam, isn’t it?”

“Whassit to you?” Liam looked up angrily. “Oh. The guy from the club.”

“Yes, my friend Ac…McShane is staying with you and your friend.” The Doctor frowned. “Is everything all right?”

“How’s that your business?” 

“It isn’t,” the Doctor sat beside him, “but I’m a good listener.”

Liam sighed. “It’s…I’m Ace’s brother, you see.”

“Oh.” The Doctor’s eyebrows arched. “And?”

“So I told her and…she wants nothing to do with me. End of story.”

“Maybe,” the Doctor leaned forward, “but maybe not.”


	29. Running Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex before “The Harvest”

Hex slapped the snooze on his alarm for the third time that morning.

He’d been having a weird dream, full of fighting monsters, last minute escapes, daring rescues, and lots of other action-adventure elements he enjoyed in movies. Two other characters repeatedly appeared in it - a girl with a ponytail and a leather jacket whose face he couldn’t quite remember and man who, despite a constantly changing appearance, was somehow always the same person.

The alarm went off again. Blearily, Hex looked at the time.

“Oh hell,” he yelped, leaping from his bed. “I’m late! And on my birthday even!”


	30. The White Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and the Seventh Doctor during “The Harvest”

“Any luck?”

The Doctor looked up as Ace walked through the console room. “Some. The hospital’s computer system has been very helpful. Going out?”

“Yeah. There’s a birthday party tonight at the White Rabbit for Hex, one of the nurses from A&E. Nothing like a few drinks to loosen lips, right Professor?”

“I wouldn’t know. Be careful. The people behind this could become very dangerous if they realize we’re onto them.”

“This isn’t my first rodeo. Besides, Hex and his lot are good people. They may have overheard rumors or noticed something, but they’re not involved.” 

“Are you sure?”


	31. The Recruiting of Thomas Hector Schofield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex, the Seventh Doctor, and Ace during “The Harvest”

“I’m coming too.”

“Absolutely not.” The Doctor studied Hex. “If you can’t handle the TARDIS, you’re not prepared for what we’re about to do.”

“So what? Way I see it, you two may’ve investigated St. Gart’s for weeks, but I’ve worked there a lot longer.” 

“That hardly matters-“

“I know the people and departments.” Hex looked to Ace for support. “I can’t sit around and do nothing.” 

“An actual medical professional could come in handy.” Ace nudged the Doctor. “Come on, you know we’re right.”

“Fine, but on your head be it.” The Doctor sighed. “I’m going to regret this.”


	32. Rumbled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace, Hex, and Dr. Mark Mathias during “The Harvest”

“Run!” Ace yelled and Hex did as he was told, running full pelt out of the morgue. 

Dr. Mathias didn’t react as quickly. He stood frozen to the spot, staring wide-eyed at the five advancing figures. “What…what are those things?”

“Come on!” Ace grabbed his sleeve and tried pulling him along. “No time for a Q&A. Shift it!” But, due to either his hangover or the shock of seeing Cybermen for the first time, Mark Mathias wasn’t budging.

“Sorry mate, but if you won’t leave-“ Ace turned to run, only to find three more Cybermen blocking her way.


	33. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace, Dr. Farrer, Hex, and Dr. Mark Mathias during "The Harvest"

Ace fiddled with the lock on a supply closet until it popped open. “Come on everyone, in here!” 

“Why have we stopped?” Dr. Farrer looked around nervously. “We must leave the hospital before they come for us!”

“Can’t you hear that?” 

They all listened. “Are those…guns?” Hex asked tentatively.

“Definitely.” She pushed him inside. “Now, get in and keep quiet.” 

It was a tight squeeze, but they all fit. Ace left the door open a fraction so she could keep watch.

Mark peered over her shoulder. “What are they doing?” 

“They’re killing people, Mathias. It’s what the Cybermen do.”


	34. A New Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex, the Seventh Doctor, and Ace after “The Harvest”

“What now?”

“Now,” the Doctor entered coordinates, “we leave.”

“Won’t I need clothes or a toothbrush or anything?”

“The TARDIS isn’t a summer camp, Mr. Hex. Ace? Please show him around.”

“Come on, newbie.” She clapped Hex on the back. “Let’s find you a room, then I’ll take you by the wardrobe to get kitted out.”

“Is there a uniform like on _Star Trek_?”

“Not exactly.”

The Doctor watched them go. “What are the odds,” he muttered, “I’d bump into Cassie's son? Could just be a coincidence…except I don’t believe in those.” He shrugged. “Time will tell, I suppose.”


	35. A First Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex and Ace during “Dreamtime”

It was all a bit much. 

An hour into Hex’s first trip in the TARDIS, he’d seen Ayers Rock (Uluru, the Doctor had called it) standing at the end of a dead-end street on an asteroid traveling through space; spotted his first spaceship (from a distance); and seen the Doctor turned to stone by something called a Bunyip.

“Focus,” he whispered, glancing down at the unconscious Ace. His priority had to be to get her to safety. “Look, if you can hear me, McShane, just so’s you know…I hate this, but it doesn’t look like I’ve got much choice-“


	36. Going Separate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex and Ace during “Dreamtime”

“Sure you wanna go down to the mines, McShane?” 

“I definitely want to keep an eye on the Galyari,” she whispered back to Hex. 

“You think maybe they’re up to something?”

“They’re eight feet tall lizard-people carrying heavy-duty weaponry, would you want to risk it?” Ace grinned. “Are you nervous about being on your own, newbie?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” Hex lied. “It’s just…you’re more experienced at all this than I am. What if I don’t know what to do when we find the Doctor?”

“Improvise.” Ace patted his back. “It’s what I always do. Good luck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace and the Seventh Doctor clearly take the "sink or swim" approach to new companions.


	37. The Beginning of the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor and others during “Dreamtime”

As the Doctor approached the encampment around Uluru, he prepared a list of reasons the inhabitants should let him through. “Hello, I’m the Doctor. You have no reason to trust me but I’m here to help, if you’ll let me.”

“Yes Doctor,” an older man said, “you are expected.”

“I am?” The Doctor blinked in surprise. “May I ask by whom?” 

“Baiame.” The man pointed to the top of the monolith. “You’ll find him there. But you should hurry if you wish to speak to him and leave here before everything starts.” 

“I doubt that’s an option,” the Doctor muttered.


	38. Speaking to the Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex and Dream Commando Wahn during “Dreamtime”

Hex was way out of his depth, but he couldn’t give up just because he didn’t understand or believe what what happening. 

Placing his hand on the standing stone that had once been the Doctor, he concentrated on the vibrations of the bullroarer Wahn swung in a circle overhead. He closed his eyes and pictured the Doctor wearing a brown jacket and question mark jumper, his Panama hat pushed back on his head. “Doctor? It’s Hex. Can you hear me in there, or wherever you are? Come back to us, okay?” He glanced back nervously at Wahn. “Is this working?”


	39. Colony 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex, the Seventh Doctor, and Ace before “LIVE 34”

“Is this such a good idea?”

“If we’re to find out what’s going on in Colony 34, we need information.” The Doctor slid the immigration forms over to Hex. “And a well-placed medical professional could prove invaluable.”

“What about the rumors of immigrants disappearing?”

“I’ll investigate that,” Ace said, arms folded. “Supposedly they’re keeping them outside the outer districts.”

“That’s not what I meant-“

“Medics are in short supply on planets like this.” The Doctor leaned over his shoulder. “And after I provide you with credentials, the authorities will fall over themselves to supply you with a job, Mr. Hex.”


	40. The Rebel Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex and the Seventh Doctor during “LIVE 34”

Five minutes into the “Wareing’s World” program on _LIVE 34_ , someone tapped “Shave and a Haircut” on the door to Hex’s apartment. 

“Did I miss anything?” the Doctor asked as Hex let him in.

“They haven’t gotten to her yet. Everything okay? That crowd sounded nasty-”

“My injuries are minor. Don’t fuss.” 

“I just-“ Hex paused as the voice they were waiting for emerged from the speakers. “At last,” he smiled with relief, “Ace!”

The Doctor smiled too. “Our very own ‘Rebel Queen.’”

“She sounds tired.”

“As we all are. Now quiet! This interview could be very important for everyone-”


	41. Live With Charlotte Singh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor and Hex during “LIVE 34”

“It’s time.” 

Hex adjusted the ambulance headset so he could hear better. “Anything I should know beforehand?”

“I’ve given old woman medical care already. Just make sure you and the reporter explore the building. The government can’t censor the truth if it happens live on air.”

“Do we have to involve Charlotte, Doctor? You heard what happened to Ryan Wareing.“

“‘Suicide,’” his tone was angry, “so the official reports say.”

“More like executed for broadcasting the interview with Ace.” Hex shifted. “I just…don’t want to be responsible for getting another reporter killed.”

“Don’t worry, Hex. I have a plan-“


	42. In the Outer District of Second City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and others during “LIVE 34”

“Have Marla’s people left?” Ace asked. 

Jones checked the time. “Ten minutes ago. If the authorities arrest the reporter and your friend, our people will get them out of there and into a safe house as soon as possible.”

“Good.” She smiled. “It’s been weeks since I’ve seen him-“

“Boss!” Another resistance fighter ran into the room. “Something's happening outside!”

“What?” Ace hurried to a window and peered out cautiously. “Security forces. Someone must have talked. Check the back!“

“We’re surrounded.” Jones called from the rear of the house. “What do we do?”

Ace looked grim. “We go down fighting.”


	43. Job Done But Not Without Losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor and Hex after “LIVE 34”

The Doctor looked up as Hex entered the control room. “How is she?”

“In bad shape. Dehydration, malnutrition, and who knows what kind of drugs they’ve used on her.” 

“Oh Ace,” the Doctor sighed sadly. “If only we’d gotten to her sooner.”

“I’ve hooked her up to the equipment in the infirmary and she’s asleep right now. It’s odd…all that tech makes more sense after the training I got in Colony 34.” Hex leaned against the console. “Will they be alright, Charlotte and the others?”

“I hope so. At least we’ve given them a chance for a new start.”


	44. Meeting Your Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex during “Shadow Planet”

“Owwww.” Hex rubbed his head and sat up. “Who knew getting in touch with yourself would be so physically painful?”

“I could have told you,” another Hex stepped from the shadows, “if you’d asked.”

“My God! You’re him! Me! My shadow self.” He approached the other Hex. “Weird.” 

“You have no idea.”

“So…what now?”

The Shadow Hex pointed behind him. “You should take care of that first.”

“What?” He turned to look and his other self sucker-punched him. Hex landed awkwardly against the bed. 

“Let’s tie you up,” his shadow self grinned, “so I can get out of here.”


	45. The Shadow Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shadow Hex and Shadow Ace during “Shadow Planet”

As Shadow Hex ran through the Unity facility, someone barreled into him. “Hey! Watch where you’re-“ He paused. “Ace? Wait…which one are you?”

“The Shadow Ace, of course.” She dusted herself off. “I see you ditched your other self too.”

“Yeah. I’m tired of the selfless martyr routine. Time to put myself and what I want first!”

“I hear that. Me? I just want away from her, the Doctor, and all the noise and danger.” She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Maybe we should find the other shadows, yeah? Give them a chance to get what they want too?”


	46. Reintegration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex, Shadow Hex, and Shadow Ace during “Shadow Planet”

“We have to get down there,” Shadow Ace cried. “They…I could be dying!”

“There’s no point.” Shadow Hex sagged against the communication equipment. “We’ll all be killed soon anyway.”

“Not Ace,” Hex glared at his other self, “and not the Doctor.” He searched the schematics for other options. “Okay, we’ll find the shaft down to the core. Maybe there’s a ladder or-“ He felt a tingle up and down his spine. “Hey, did you feel that?” Hex looked toward the shadows but they were gone. In their places were plastic mannequins with blank faces. “Ooookay? Did we just win?”


	47. What Ifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex during “World Apart”

“Why is this so hard? You like Ace, so just tell her! What’s the worst that could happen?” Hex kicked a stone in frustration and watched as Ace and the Doctor raced each other to the caves. “She could laugh in my face and never let me hear the end of it. It could ruin the friendship we’ve got now. Plus, if she doesn’t feel the same way it’d probably make things really awkward…”

“But if she does,” Hex couldn’t suppress a lovesick grin, “how great would that be? I mean…Ace is the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”


	48. Lost on Nirvana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Hex during “World Apart”

Ace woke up first. It had been a long, mostly sleepless night for both of them, between the storm, the cold, and the shock of being abandoned on a hostile planet. Not abandoned, she reminded herself, just lost…temporarily. Pushing down her gnawing doubts about the Doctor, Ace focused on the positive. She had to, for Hex’s sake.

She rolled over. Hex lay beside her, still asleep. A warm fondness spread through her and Ace could feel the potential it had to become something more. She pushed those feelings away too. Only survival mattered right now, everything else could wait.


	49. Making Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex and Ace during “World Apart”

Hex glared at the crabs with disgust. “How is it that everything on this planet tastes horrible?”

“Hey, at least they’re edible. Like you said, we’re running low on protein packs. This gives us…options.” 

“How long do you think we’ve been here?”

Ace shook her head. “Impossible to say. Time feels…weird here. Like it’s not consistent?”

“Is that likely?”

“As likely as a planet that moves itself around the universe. The Doctor said something about the rocks on the beach being younger than the stone in the caves-”

“The Doctor,” Hex said bitterly. “Wonder where he is now?”


	50. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex and Ace during “World Apart”

It was the first time Hex remembered being warm in ages. He rolled sleepily toward Ace, but she was gone.

“Ace?” he called out, trying to keep calm. “Where are you?”

“Hex!” Her voice sounded distant. “Help…me…” 

“Oh God!” He ran toward her but the ground shifted under him. Looking around, he noticed the cave floor was pink and the things he’d taken for stone outcroppings were actually teeth. They’d fallen asleep in a giant mouth.

“Ace!” Hex screamed. He jolted upright, eyes wide open now.

“It’s okay.” Ace shifted closer, touching him gently. “It was just another nightmare.”


	51. Saving Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex and Ace after “World Apart”

“I can’t believe him!” Hex turned angrily to Ace. “And don’t you defend him, not after what we went through!” 

“I’m not.” She closed the door to Hex’s room and slumped into a nearby chair. “The Doctor’s not like us-“

“That’s for bloody sure!”

“We look at Nirvana and see a monster-“

“Because that’s what it is!”

“But he sees a sentient creature. Like a shark, yeah? Potentially deadly, but unique.”

“If it’s a choice between a shark and us, I’d hope he’d pick us.”

“That’s just it. The Doctor tries to save everyone,” Ace explained wearily, “even carnivorous planets.”


	52. Play the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex and Ace before “The Magic Mousetrap”

“You sure this will work?”

“Of course it will! Just don’t mess up the accent this time, Bobo.”

“You could try being a bit more supportive, Bunty my dear.” He dropped his attempt at a posh 1920s accent and spoke in his regular voice. “I’m a nurse not an actor.” 

“Hex,” Ace admonished, “this is important!”

“I know, I know. But I'm worried about what it’s doing to the Doctor.” 

“Him?” She laughed. “He’ll outlive us all. But if we ever want to get out of here, we all have to keep to the plan and defeat the Celestial Toymaker.”


	53. Caves of the Dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex and Professor August Corbin during “Lurkers at Sunlight's Edge.”

Hex sprinted through the dimly lit caves. Finding himself alone, he stopped until Professor Corbin could catch up. 

“You all right, Prof?” 

“Keep moving,” the older man gasped. He grabbed Hex’s arm and dragged him deeper into the island. “I can hear Whytecrag and his thugs catching up! They’ll kill us, if they can.”

“Don’t I know it.” Like he’d killed Ace and the Doctor as they’d clung to an icy cliff face. Hex pushed the memory aside. “I hope you know where we’re going-”

“To our deaths!” the Professor ranted. “But better that than whatever Whytecrag has in mind.”


	55. The Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv Chenka after “Robophobia”

Once the escape pod reached Ventalis, the authorities took Farel away. Then there were questions from planetary security and debriefing by company investigators. Liv expected to be fired after all the rules she’d broken to find the murderer on _The Lorelei_. She was surprised when they offered her a chance to resign with a fairly generous severance package. Whether their leniency was due to something the captain and Cravnet had said or a desire to hush up the whole incident, she’d probably never know.

Liv was grateful but still unemployed. She wondered if nearby Nixyce VII was recruiting med techs…


	56. Project: Nirvana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor, Sally Morgan, and Lysandra Aristedes before “Project: Nirvana”

This had all already happened, he reminded himself, you’re just making sure it turns out for the best. The Doctor hated being shoehorned into a course of action, even by Time, so the mantra wasn’t very comforting.

“Ah, good morning ladies,” he said as Lysandra and Sally walked into the console room. “We have a new target.”

“What is it this time?” Sally asked eagerly.

“I need you to infiltrate a moving train and remove the cargo.”

“Which is?”

“I’m afraid I can’t say.”

“Because you don’t know,” Lysandra studied his face, “or because you don’t want to tell us?”


	57. The Truthsayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandra Aristedes during “Project: Nirvana”

She’d blown the charges earlier than planned, hoping the derailment would distract the Forge soldiers long enough for her to locate Sally and complete their mission. Nothing here made sense - the train, the tech, all of it was familiar, but Lysandra didn’t remembered ever being here before. 

In a carriage designed to carry living cargo, she found a young private lying dead in a pool of purple blood. A small device lay discarded nearby and Lysandra recognized it as a Truthsayer, used during interrogations. Something stirred in her memories. Without understanding why, she pocketed the device before continuing her search.


	58. Inevitable Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally Morgan and Lysandra Aristedes after “Project: Nirvana”

“Are you alright?” Sally asked tentatively. 

Usually the Captain didn’t welcomed personal questions, this time was no exception. “I’m fantastic.” Lysandra snorted. “My former employer brainwashed me to the point of madness and I’ve got an Elder God trapped in my mind. It doesn’t get any better than that!”

“I’m sure the Doctor didn’t mean-“

“The Doctor knew exactly what he was doing.” The older woman sighed. “But he was right, this was the only way to stop Derleth.” She squared her shoulders. “Besides, it’s what we do isn’t it? Save the universe from ancient evils by whatever means necessary?”


	59. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor and Ace before “The Silurian Candidate”

The Doctor hummed a tune as he bustled around the console room. Suddenly he froze, tilting his head like a dog hearing something. “Always seemed peculiar for them to give up so easily after trying to start a war,” he said quietly to himself. “Unless they haven’t. Hmmm, I should check.” He grinned. “No time like the present! Besides, it’ll only take a hour.”

Moments later, Ace found him pushing buttons busily.

“We almost there?”

“No. Change of plans.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Why?” 

“Actually Ace, it’s just occurred to me that I’ve got some unfinished business to attend to.”


	60. SNAFU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Mel during “The Silurian Candidate”

Ace looked smug. “Did you ask him?”

“Yes.” Mel frowned. “He…wasn’t very forthcoming-“

“Told you!”

“But that doesn’t mean he’s up to something.”

“Yes it does.”

“Have it your way. Since we’re not going to a party, I’m going to go change.”

“Good idea. If the Professor’s about to drag us into a grudge match with some ancient evil, you wouldn’t want to fight it in that dress.”

Mel glanced over her shoulder as she left the room. “We can just stay in the TARDIS, you know.”

“And let him cause havoc on his own?” Ace muttered. “No way.”


	61. Time for Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor before “Kingdom of Silver”

The Doctor looked up from his book. Only the hum of the TARDIS engines disturbed the silence of the control room. It was a far cry from the days when he had regular traveling companions. He smiled wistfully, remembering Melanie, Ace, Bernice, Hex, Chris, and Roz. So many good memories…and some horrible ones too. 

“Enough of that.” Closing the book, he walked to the console. “Time to lighten the mood. I know…tea! And where can you find the best tea in the universe?” 

He waited a moment, but there was no one left to reply. “Tasak, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited a long time to be able to listen to this audio and it did not disappoint. I LOVED it.
> 
> And it's made even more lovely because it all starts off with the search for the perfect cup of tea.


	62. For Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor before “Valhalla”

The Doctor meandered through the curiosity shop, perusing items on sale. “A monopticon! I haven’t seen one in ages.” He examined the device before dismissively tossing it away. “Broken. What’s this…a bust of Pliny the Elder?” He studied the inscription. “Joanna the Mad? What a terrible likeness.” 

A small device lying nearby caught his attention. Turning it on with a touch, he scrolled through what appeared to be a list of names and jobs. 

“For sale: one Doctor,” he read aloud, “excellent condition, six previous owners, only 900 years on the clock-“ His eyes widened in realization. “Oh no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the sales entry, here it is (taken from the audio):
> 
> "For sale: one Doctor, excellent condition, six previous owners, only 900 years on the clock. Extensive experience in cross-cultural affairs and science. Practical, witty, highly clubable. Much sought after in all major star systems. Available at all times. Has own transport. Would make an excellent companion."


	63. Welcome to Valhalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor during “Valhalla”

The Doctor hurried away from the employment window. It was the third he’d visited in the hopes of drawing the attention of whoever was in-charge of the city of Valhalla. Something was wrong here, he would have sensed it even if he hadn’t found the slave catalog with his name in it. 

The sub-city grid seemed to be where the action was happening. Using his sonic screwdriver, he unlocked the security clamps on the nearest manhole and scrambling down the ladder. “Which way? I’ll try…right.”

He turned a corner and almost tripped over a dead body. “Or perhaps left?”


	64. Nearing the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor before “Project: Lazarus”

He sat in front of the piano and began playing, but his mind kept wandering to back to his former companions. Mel, Ace, Bernice, Hex…

Times like these, alone in the TARDIS, were difficult for the Doctor now. He was always too busy to feel lonely while he explored new worlds or situations. There were always people around - wonderful people trying to help each other survive and thrive - but after each adventure, none of them joined him in the TARDIS. Not anymore. The Doctor wasn’t sure if that was because no one wanted to or if he’d just stopped asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first half of “Project: Lazarus," see [the Sixth Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471408/chapters/33654591).


	65. The Doctor Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor during “Project: Lazarus”

The Doctor leaned on his umbrella and tried to make sense of the situation. 

His Sixth self was impulsive, but surely he wouldn’t willingly help the Forge, not after Nimrod tortured him and murdered Cassie. Not after Evelyn. The Doctor had lived in his current incarnation for a very long time and there were many things he’d forgotten, but those moments were painfully seared into his memory. 

But it was more than just that. If they already had a TARDIS here, even a disabled one, why did they need his? And why hadn’t that question occurred to his former self?


	66. Unraveling the Strand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor during “Project: Lazarus”

The Doctor watched as Dr. Crumpton tried to reattach the other Doctor’s arm. The aliens’ attack was regrettable and the damage extensive. It should have caused him to regenerate, but the fact that it didn’t confirmed all of the Doctor’s suspicions. There was only one answer that fit: Nimrod was trying to grow his own Time Lords. He’d cloned the Doctor's Sixth self based on DNA stolen during his last visit, but the results were flawed, unable to regenerate, and dying due to rapid cellular degeneration.

The Doctor frowned angrily. It was time to put an end to this charade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor seems much more chill seeing what appears to be his previous self getting his arm ripped off than I think I'd be in that situation.


	67. The Hades Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sgt. Frith during “Project: Lazarus”

Sgt. Frith never liked Dr. Crumpton. From the moment he’d been forced join the Forge they’d been like oil and water, arguing over even the most meaningless details. But she was part of his life - a predictable, reassuringly human connection that helped mitigate the horror of the work they did here.

Seeing her lying dead in the lab, he’d felt surprisingly sad. 

“Damn Nimrod! He’ll kill us all in the end,” Frith muttered as he paced the portal room. “So might the Doctor if he doesn’t hurry-“

Oracle’s voice interrupted him. “Hades Protocol active. Serialization in one minute thirty seconds-“


	68. A Mission from the President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardinal Padrac, the Seventh Doctor, and the Eleven before “The Eleven”

“Congratulations Doctor!” Cardinal Padrac smiled. “I see your mission was a success.”

“One psychotic Time Lord down.” The Doctor paused, watching the Chancellery Guard drag his prisoner away. “If only the Master and the Rani were as easily dealt with.”

“You think this is over,” the Eleven chuckled, “but, trust me, it’s just beginning!” 

“He’s right. There’s still the trial-” 

“After which he’ll be found guilty.” Padrac shrugged. “Then he’ll be frozen indefinitely.”

“No molecular disintegration?” The Doctor nodded. “Good.”

“Things have changed on Gallifrey, for the better I think. Speaking of which, President Romana is waiting to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure where this should fall, but I'll put it here for the moment. I keep hoping that Big Finish will give us an audio about the Seventh Doctor vs. the Eleven.
> 
> [More drabbles based on this audio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977635/chapters/32209650) can be found in the Eighth Doctor Drabbles.


	69. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seventh Doctor before “Twilight's End”

The prickling at the back of his mind had bothered him for a while and for some reason it reminded him of the Forge. After some research he learned that they had given up the pretense of serving the British government, instead setting themselves up as an independent force in a gleaming, technologically-advanced tower. A tower that was impossible to infiltrate, even for him. 

A sensor on the TARDIS console dinged. Checking the readings, the Doctor discovered a low-grade telepathic signal being beamed at his ship from the Forge’s tower.

Impossible to infiltrate perhaps, but what if you were invited?


End file.
